


Death Of A Soldier

by Spacemadre



Series: Drabbles For Gabriella Reyes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also Gabriella is Gabriel's daughter, Gen, I don't know how ao3 works, Or tagging pls forgive me, Original Character - Freeform, Overwatch OC, original character death, so uhhh, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacemadre/pseuds/Spacemadre
Summary: First Work on this website and it's of angst for my overwatch oc gabriella.... NiceI would recommend  listening to heal by Tom Odell because it's what i listened to while writing this when i did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Use to be titled: Heal

Dying wasn’t something that Gabriella was particularly scared of. It was a natural thing to die, everyone did and no one could escape death… well father did and ended up becoming a murder but that was a different subject she didn’t really want to even think about. Not when she had a piece of glass sticking out of her abdomen, not when she was quite literally laying in a pile of her own blood. Again dying wasn’t something she was scared of but that didn’t mean she actually wanted to die; not when her life was actually starting to be okay, she was finally healing mentally yet here she was bleeding out. Gabriella managed to move herself upright and lean against the wall.

The pain was growing at her side and this is where she cursed at herself for not carrying a med kit on her (although it was required but Gabriella was somewhat confident she would never need it). She could feel herself tearing up and the tears falling down her face _god she really didn’t want to die._ Gabriella wasn’t scared of things, she wasn’t scared of fire or ice, she wasn’t scared of spiders like a normal person would be, and god dammit she wasn’t fucking scared of dying. _Yet here she was crying because she was dying_ , it was almost a punch to the gut really, like the world was mocking her for being fearless. Her com piece blinked blue signaling that someone was trying to get in contact her, _the others don’t know she’s dying_ , they won’t know that she was bleeding out and _**even**_ if they could save her… they wouldn’t make it in time.

“Reyes” she managed to speak out her voice cracking. “Kid you alight” _out of anyone to actually call her it had to be jack_. Gabriella for the second time mentally cursed “If you mean having a piece of glass sticking out of my abdomen and in a pile of my own blood alright sure”. Of course this wasn’t particularly a time to actually joke about dying it was more for her own comfort because who doesn’t make jokes about dying really. Gabby heard jack yell out to mercy before talking to her again “Angela’s on her way hang in there” Gabby wheezed a bit moving in discomfort as the glass edged against her ribs “Jack” “Don’t give me that tone Reyes” he spoke and _Gabriella **knew** that tone_ , it was the tone where jack was avoiding what was actually happening, because he most likely knew she wasn’t going to make it and that killed her a bit on the inside. “I’m sorry” she lightly cried out.

This wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair that a man who knew her, who basically saw her grow up was listening to her dying. “Listen to me, you are going to make it, you are going to live and mercy is going to get to you on time” “False hope hurt jack” she spoke. Gabriella caught up more her own blood covered her lower lip. She felt herself slipping away and Gabriella was actually trying to believe Angela would make it to her in time, that she wasn’t going to die. “God dammit Gabriella” he spoke and if she wasn’t so focused on his voice she might have missed the way his voice cracked. “Looks like i finally got the old man to break” she spoke into the com trying to laugh but going into a coughing fit.

“Kid save your breath” he growled at her, of course Gabriella would actually never know this but the man was actually tearing up because the girl he knew for so long, the girl who ended up becoming his hero was dying and it hurt, he didn’t want to loose another person yet here was Gabriella dying. The daughter of a man who he was best friends with, a man he would have gave up his life for in a heartbeat. “Jack” she spoke weakly before stopping, Gabriella never thought saying goodbye would be this hard, of course under normal circumstances you wouldn’t say goodbye if you were dying but she didn’t want to leave this god forsaken earth without at least saying it. “ I know” the older man spoke, she really wished she could see his face because doing this over a com was really shitty, she wanted to tell him so much but he already knew that and saying it would make this more painful than it already was. “I’m just glad that i got to see you one last time” she whispered letting out a shaky breath, her vision began to have black spots and she could faintly hear jack shouting at her to do something.

Gabriella felt her eyes slowly close when a hand lightly slapped her face “ Hey stay with me, kid stay with me”. Gabby managed to open her eyes to see jack knelt next to her left side as angela moved to her right where the glass was sticking out of her. She heard Angela mutter something to him but couldn’t hear them say anything. Gabriella felt hands on the glass making her try and move away in pain “Gabriella you need to stay still” Angela spoke making her nod lightly. She felt white searing pain at her side and her own faint screaming before the glass was out of her side, Angela rushed to put pressure on the wound and jack moving to help her.

More black dots filled her vision as the older man panicked and gave another light slap to her face “Kid stay with me” he urged and barked orders at angela to move faster. Gabriella moved her hand to his face and wipe away a tear from his cheek before giving a faint smile before her final breath left her mouth and she went limp and her hand fell from his face. “Kid” jack spoke looking over to Angela in panic as she looked at him tears in her own eyes as they fell down her face. “Gabriella come on” he spoke his voice cracking as he brought her closer to his chest, moving a strand of her hair out of her face. He heard angela crying in the background before he realized that they weren’t alone.

Looking up he saw Gabriel in the room facing him and at the body in this arms. _The body of his own daughter._ Gabriel made his way to where jack was before falling on his knees The three people who knew Gabriella Reyes were surrounded by her body not knowing what to do next but cry.

  
_A Father mourns_  
_A doctor cries_  
_A Soldier gives one final salute._


End file.
